Es geschah am hellichten Tag
}} |punkte = 20 |trophäe = Bronze }} ist eine Hauptquest und ein Erfolg/Trophäe in Fallout: New Vegas. Schnelle Lösung Der Präsident der RNK Aaron Kimball besucht den Hoover-Staudamm. Der Spieler muss die Attentatsversuche auf ihn vereiteln. Detaillierte Lösung Man wird angewiesen, mit Ranger Grant zu reden, um Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Das Gespräch wird eine Warte-Periode auslösen, nach der es Zeit für die Rede ist. Grant wird dem Spieler erlauben, eine Sicherheitsrunde zu drehen, bevor die Rede beginnt. Wenn der Spieler einen schlechten Ruf bei der RNK hat, wird Grant dem Spieler den Ablaufplan der Rede nicht geben. Zudem ist es verboten, Waffen zu ziehen oder auf Leute zu zielen, sogar, wenn man nur versucht, den Sniper oder den Mechaniker zu töten. Man kann Ranger Grant bitten, dem Spieler Zugang zu allen Bereichen des Damms zu geben, in der Absicht, eine einwandfreie Suche durchzuführen. An diesem Punkt kann der Spieler entweder noch das optionale Ziel der Quest erledigen, oder direkt zur Rede springen. Optional Untersuche den Bereich nach Hinweisen. Es gibt dafür keine Wegpunkte, man muss sie selbst finden. *Im zweiten Stock des Besucherzentrums kann man mit Allison Valentine reden, die ihren Freund, einen Mechaniker, sucht. Er ist schon seit einigen Stunden fort. *Das Blut des Mechanikers kann in einem Versorgungsschrank des Besucherzentrums gefunden werden. Dieser befindet sich im ersten Stock, hinter der Treppe. Man benötigt eine Wahrnehmung von mindestens 6. *Hacke das Terminal (Man braucht 50 Wissenschaft) im Besucherzentrum um eine nicht authorisierte Zugangs-ID (Sgt Macovitch) zu entdecken. Das Terminal gehört nicht der RNK, auf den Spieler wird also nicht geschossen, wenn das Terminal verwendet wird. Notiz: Wenn man Boone als Gefährten dabeihat, wird er einige Kommentare darüber abgeben, wo er sich positionieren würde, würde er Kimball töten müssen. Er nennt drei Orte (die letzten Beiden sind richtig). *Die Erhöhung auf der linken Straßenseite; *Der Turm hinter der Plattform wo Kimball seine Rede hält; *Das Dach des Besucherzentrums. Die Ansprache Sobald man draußen noch einmal mit Ranger Grant gesprochen hat, fängt die Rede an. Kimballs Vertibird, die Vertibird des Präsidenten, landet auf dem Dach des Besucherzentrums. Der Präsident und fünf andere RNK-Ranger steigen aus und gehen dann auf die Bühne, wo der Präsident seine Rede beginnt. Während der Rede kann es zu drei verschiedenen Attentatsversuchen durch die Legion kommen. *Ein Legionsattentäter, der sich als RNK-Ranger verkleidet auf dem Turm hinter der Bühne platziert ist, versucht Kimball zu erschießen. *Eine Bombe ist an Kimballs Vertibird platziert. *Ein Soldat der Legion, welcher sich als Ingenieur verkleidet hat, rennt zum Präsident und versucht ihn mit einem Messer zu töten. (Wenn man einen Attentatsversuch vereitelt und dann mit Ranger Grant redet, wird dieses Attentat vereitelt). *Falls man diese Quest von Ja-Sager oder Mr. House erhalten hat, ist die Treppe, die auf das Dach des Besucherzentrums führt, versperrt. So lange man jedoch einen guten Ruf bei der RNK hat, kann man die Leiter draußen benutzten. Die Leiter wird von Jensen bewacht, was eine RNK-Verkleidung nötig macht. Eine Verkleidung kann im Lagerraum unter der Treppe im Besucherzentrum gefunden werden. Man kann sich auch an ihm mit einem Sprache-Skillcheck (55) vorbeimogeln. Dies ist auch notwendig, wenn man einen neutralen Ruf bei der RNK hat aber trotzdem die Quest von der RNK erhält. Je nachdem wie schnell man sich auf das Dach begibt, kann man beobachten, dass sich ein Ingenieur am Vertibird zu schaffen macht. Wenn man den Vertibird „aktiviert“, kann man ihn untersuchen und eine Bombe finden. Um diese zu entschärfen, braucht man entweder Sprengstoff oder Reparieren Stufe 50. Ist dies nicht möglich, muss man den Zünder vom Ingenieur klauen, dies kann getan werden bevor oder nachdem der Legions-Scharfschütze auf dem anderen Dach erscheint. Der Ingenieur begibt sich zur Menge, die sich Präsident Kimballs Rede anhört. Hat man Rex als Begleiter, kann er den Legionsingenieur entdecken und der Ingenieur greift an, wenn man ihn drauf anspricht. Mit dem Tierfreund-Extra kann man den Spürhund des Rangers vor dem Besucherzentrum dafür benutzen. Egal ob man dazu in der Lage war, die Bombe zu entschärfen oder nicht, muss immer noch der Scharfschütze auf dem Wachturm gestoppt werden. Man sieht, wie er die echte Wache vom Turm wirft und seinen Platz einnimmt, außer der Spieler betritt davor den Turm, in welchem Fall der Legionsscharfschütze die echte Wache und den Spieler angreift. Letztlich wird der Legionsingenieur versuchen, Präsident Kimball zu erstechen. Dies wird nicht passieren, wenn der Spieler unentdeckt die Bombe entschärft hat, da der Ingenieur versuchen wird, die Bombe zu zünden. Falls er doch angreift, muss man ihn töten und der letzte Anschlagsversuch ist vereitelt. Kimball läuft zurück zu seinem Vertibird und fliegt davon, was die Mission erfolgreich beendet. Alternative Lösungswege Es gibt einige andere Methoden, mit denen man die Quest beenden kann. Jedoch führt jede dieser Methoden zu einem anderen Ende der Quest. Egal, wie man die Quest beendet (vorausgesetzt die RNK greift den Spieler nicht an), man erhält danach die nächste Quest (wenn man mit der RNK verbündet ist). Alle diese Methoden führen dazu, dass Kimballs Rede entweder abgesagt oder unterbrochen wird. * Man kann mit dem Ingenieur sprechen, noch bevor der Vertibird landet; er wird aggressiv reagieren und angreifen, wenn man ihn verdächtigt und anbietet, entweder die Wache zu holen oder ihn selbst auszuliefern. Wenn man ihn tötet, wird die Rede abgesagt, der Vertibird fliegt davon und die Quest ist beendet, obwohl Ranger Grant nicht mehr mit dem Spieler redet. Damit diese Methode funktioniert, muss der Vertibird zumindest sichtbar sein, weil man sonst nicht mit dem Ingenieur reden kann. * Man kann entweder die Existenz der Bombe oder des Legionsscharfschützen bei Ranger Grant melden, vorausgesetzt, man hat sich bereits um beides gekümmert. Die Bombe muss nicht entschärft werden, aber der Scharfschütze getötet. Dies führt dazu, dass Grant die Rede absagt und Kimball flüchtet und wegfliegt. * Wenn man sich um den Scharfschützen gekümmert hat und per Funk die Bombe meldet, wird der Ingenieur versuchen, auf Kimball zuzulaufen und ihn zu erstechen. Tötet den Ingenieur. * Das Entschärfen und Melden der Bombe, ohne sich um den Scharfschützen gekümmert zu haben, wird dazu führen, dass der Scharfschütze auf Kimball zielt, aber danebenschießt und einen Ranger tötet. Kimball wird daraufhin flüchten. Dies ist ein Weg um eine RNK-Ranger-Kampfrüstung zu erhalten, jedoch darf der Spieler beim durchsuchen der Leiche nicht entdeck werden, da die RNK den Spieler sonst angreift. * Das Melden des Scharfschützen ohne vorheriges Entschärfen der Bombe führt dazu, dass Grant die Gegend durchsucht und die Bombe findet und entschärft. Der Ingenieur wird daraufhin auf Kimball zulaufen und versuchen, ihn zu erstechen. Der Spieler muss den Ingenieur schnell erschießen, da ihn sonst niemand aufhalten wird. * Spricht man mit dem Legionsscharfschützen, nachdem dieser den RNK-Schützen vom Turm geworfen hat, kann man ihn dazu befragen. Er wird vorschlagen, runterzugehen und nachzusehen, lehnt man dies ab, greift der Legionsscharfschütze an und man kann ihn töten. Dies kann man Ranger Grant mit dem Funkgerät auf dem Dach des Wachturmes melden, woraufhin die Rede abgebrochen und der Präsident evakuiert wird. Wenn man das optionale Nebenziel mit dem toten Ingenieur nicht abgeschlossen hat, wird der Ingenieur weder versuchen, den Präsidenten zu ermorden noch wird die Bombe gezündet. Dies passiert auch, wenn die Bombe nicht entschärft wurde. * Man kann den Ingenieur beklauen und einen Zünder enthalten, den er in der Tasche hat. Diesen Zünder kann man zu Ranger Grant bringen. Dieser schickt zwei Ranger, die den Ingenieur verhaften sollen. Der zückt daraufhin ein Messer und tötet einen der Ranger, woraufhin der zweite Ranger ihn erschießt. Die Rede wird daraufhin abgebrochen und die Quest erfolgreich beendet. Queststufen Hinweise * Es ist möglich, dass diese Quest automatisch und aus Versehen fehlschlägt, noch bevor man sie erhält. Nachdem man Ja-Sager auf Mr. Houses Computer hochgeladen hat, wird Ja-Sager dem Spieler sagen, dass der Präsident in Gefahr ist. Hat man einen gemischten oder negativen Ruf bei der RNK gibt es keine Option, den Präsidenten zu retten und somit scheitert diese Quest automatisch. Geschieht dies, muss man zurück auf einen letzten Speicherstand gehen und die Quest Für die Republik, Teil 2 abschließen bevor man weitere Quests mit Ja-Sager macht. * Die Quest wird automatisch fehlschlagen, wenn man den Bereich des Hoover-Staudammes verlässt nachdem man die Quest gestartet hat. * Um diese Quest zu starten, muss der Ruf bei der RNK mindestens „Akzeptiert“ sein. * Schlägt diese Quest fehl, weil der Präsident gestorben ist, bekommt man immer noch die nächste Quest Heureka!, außer die Quest Don’t Tread on the Bear! Ist fehlgeschlagen. Dasselbe passiert mit der Quest Für die Republik, Teil 2. * Der offizielle Prima Games Strategie-Guide erwähnt nicht den dritten Attentatsversuch, bei dem der Ingenieur versucht, Präsident Kimball zu erstechen. Es ist nicht möglich, sich Kimballs Rede ganz anzuhören, wenn der Spieler seine Funde bei Ranger Grant meldet. * Der Legionsscharfschütze zählt zur RNK-Fraktion bis zu dem Moment, in dem er den echten Scharfschützen tötet. Tötet man ihn davor, verschlechtert sich der Ruf bei der RNK und alle RNK-Mitglieder greifen den Spieler an. Selbiges gilt für den Legionsingenieur, wenn der Spieler seine Funde nicht bei Ranger Grant meldet. * Es ist möglich, den RNK-Scharfschützen am Leben zu erhalten. Erreicht man den Turm kurz nachdem der Präsident seine Rede beginnt, erscheint ein feindlicher RNK-Scharfschütze auf dem Dach und wird zeigen dass er in Wirklichkeit zur Legion gehört. Nachdem sich der Spieler und der echte Schütze den Legionär getötet haben, kann man per Funk den Funk melden. Nun wird der Ingenieur versuchen, Kimball mit seinem Messer zu töten. Kein anderer NPC wird versuchen, den Ingenieur aufzuhalten, also liegt es am Spieler, diesen schnell außer Gefecht zu setzen. Um die Bombe muss man sich nicht kümmern, da keiner sie detonieren wird. * Steht man in der Menge oder auf dem Dach des Besucherzentrums, darf man seine Waffe nicht zücken, bevor der Legionsscharfschütze erscheint, sonst wird jeder den Spieler angreifen. Dies passiert nur dann, wenn der Ruf bei der RNK nicht hoch genug ist. * Klettert man auf den Turm und spricht man mit dem verkleideten Legionär vor dem geskripteten Tod des RNK-Scharfschützen, kann man einen Dialog mit ihm starten, ihn jedoch nicht entlarven. Der Tod des RNK-Schützen wird nicht passieren, wenn der Spieler auf dem Turm bleibt. Schließlich wird der Legionsscharfschütze in die Hocke gehen und auf den Rand des Turms zugehen und den Präsidenten erfolgreich töten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kann der Spieler den Schützen töten, ohne dass die RNK-Mitglieder den Spieler angreifen, der RNK-Schütze wird auf den Tod des Legionsscharfschützen nicht reagieren. * Erreicht man den Landeplatz der Vertibird bevor er ankommt, kann man sehen wie der Ingenieur die Bombe sofort nach der Landung am Vertibird platziert. Der selbe Ingenieur kann beobachtet werden, wie er sich zu Menge stellt, die sich die Rede von Präsident Kimball anhört (man sollte den Legionsscharfschützen immer im Hinterkopf behalten), was es leicht macht herauszufinden, wer der Legionsagent ist. * Man kann den Zünder vom Ingenieur per Taschendiebstahl klauen, sogar noch bevor der Vertibird gelandet ist. Der Ingenieur wird den Spieler nicht aufhalten, auch wenn dieser im Entdeckt-Zustand ist. Die Bombe ist in seinem Inventar nicht sichtbar, aber er wird sie trotzdem anbringen. Das Messer, mit dem er versuchen wird, den Präsidenten zu töten, ist ebenfalls nicht in seinem Inventar sichtbar. * Wenn der Ingenieur versucht, den Präsidenten zu töten, wird er, nachdem er getötet wurde, zwar ein Messer in der Hand halten, es ist aber kein Messer in seinem Inventar. * Zieht man sich eine Fraktionsrüstung während der Rede an, welche den Ruf der RNK auf neutral oder negativ setzt, kann es passieren, dass das Zücken einer Waffe dazu führt, dass alle Soldaten in der Nähe den Spieler angreifen. * Sorgt man dafür, dass die RNK den Spieler währen der Quest angreift, schlägt die Quest automatisch fehl; jedoch wird das Attentat auf den Präsidenten, laut Mr. House, dennoch verhindert, denn die Rede wurde abgesagt nach dem Wirbel, den der Spieler verursacht hat. * Kümmert man sich um alle drei Attentatsversuche, ohne Ranger Grant davon in Kenntnis zu setzen oder die Rede zu unterbrechen, wird Präsident Kimball seine Rede beenden, sich bedanken und einige unverblümte Aussagen tätigen, nicht wissend, dass sein Mikrofon noch läuft. Dies parodiert echte Präsidenten, die diesen Fehler auch gemacht haben. * Es ist auch möglich, die gesamte Quest zu überspringen, sie jedoch erfolgreich abzuschließen. Zückt man seine Waffe und steckt sie gleich wieder weg während der Vertibird landet und man in der Nähe von Ranger Grant steht, erhält man die Nachricht, dass man bei Cassandra Moore melden soll, dass der Präsident den Staudamm sicher wieder verlassen hat. * Berichtet man Grant persönlich von dem Legionsscharfschützen statt über das Radio, klingt seine Stimme so, als würde man mit ihm über Funk sprechen. Umgekehrt ist es bei der Bombe: erzählt man ihm per Funk davon klingt er so, als würde man mit ihm persönlich sprechen. * Selbst wenn der Attentäter nicht angreift, kann man ihn später immer noch töten, ohne Verlust von Karma oder dass jemand den Spieler angreift. Man erhält dafür 30 EP. * Bei Betreten des Backstagebereichs währen der Rede werden alle RNK-Ranger den Spieler angreifen. Der Spieler wird jedoch gewarnt, bevor dies geschieht. * Nachdem Kimball in den Vertibird gehetzt ist und weggeflogen ist, kann der Spieler Richtung Boulder City laufen, wo er in der Luft sichtbar ist. Einige Schüsse mit der Panzerbüchse können den Vertibird in die Luft sprengen und Schutt wird auf den Boden fallen, aber niemand wird darauf reagieren, dass der Präsident höchstwahrscheinlich tot ist und die Quest ist bereits als abgeschlossen markiert. * Der Tod einer der beiden Ranger, die den Ingenieur verhaften wollen ist geskriptet. Der Tod des Rangers kann verhindert werden, wenn man den Ingenieur vor seinem Angriff tötet. Sein Messer kann nicht gelootet werden. * Klettert man die Leiter hoch, bevor man vollen Zugang erhalten hat, schlägt die Quest automatisch fehl. Dasselbe passiert, wenn man zu nahe an die Bühne herantritt. (Dies kann verhindert werden, wenn man als RNK-Mitglied verkleidet ist). * Klettert man die Leiter zum Vertibird oder zum Wachturm während Kimballs Rede hoch, kann es sein, dass Kimball aufhört zu reden. Obwohl man sie nicht hört, geht die Rede nicht weiter und nach ein paar Minuten wird Kimball sagen, dass er endlich verschwinden möchte und geht zum Vertibird und fliegt davon. *Wenn der Spieler den Vertibird während der Rede zerstört, wird Kimball in die erste Etage des Hoover-Staudamm-Besucherzentrums flüchten, wo er, seltsamerweise, explodiert, was die Quest fehlschlagen lässt. Hinter den Kulissen * Nachdem man den Legions-Attentäter auf seinem Posten erledigt hat, kann man den Funk benutzen, um Ranger Grant Bescheid zu geben, dass man einen Attentäter erwischt hat. Eine Dialogoption (englisch, "Everything's fine up here, thank you. How are you?") in diesem Gespräch ist eine Anspielung auf Star Wars, Episode 4 (Han Solo) * Der Name der Quest ist eine Anspielung auf Frank Sinatras Lied "You'll Know When It Happens" (1943, Columbia/Legacy).ist. en:You'll Know It When It Happens es:Cuando Suceda, Lo Sabrás pl:Zauważysz, kiedy się wydarzy ru:Ты почувствуешь приближение Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas RNK Quests Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Erfolge und Trophäen